


Wings for Both of Us

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Monster Transformation, Wingfic, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: Noa was his son and his only living heir. Esquan would save him from the Eagle-Woman’s enchantment, or he would die trying, his kingdom forfeit.
Relationships: Fairy Tale King/His Son Trapped In An Enchantment
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	Wings for Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soarc/gifts).



Learning how to fly wasn’t easy, but the wings did work as promised, and they carried Esquan high above the billowing ribbons of clouds and towards the Eagle-Woman’s clifftop aerie.

Noa was his son and his only living heir. Esquan would save him from the Eagle-Woman’s enchantment, or he would die trying, his kingdom forfeit. The Goddess had demanded Esquan’s most solemn vow in order to win the right to wear this set of wings. His love for Noa was uncompromising, and so he’d made the vow. Now, there was no other option.

The Eagle-Woman’s aerie was a half-timbered structure perched precariously between three jagged basalt outcroppings. To Esquan’s knowledge, no man had visited this accursed mountain and lived to tell the tale. The Eagle-Woman ate her prey…or she enslaved them.

Noa, Esquan knew, was too precious for eating and too tempting not to torment. No, his son had been enslaved. The one question which remained was the _shape_ this enslavement had taken.

Esquan was given the answer to that question almost as soon as alighted and he was pounced upon from behind.

They fell to the hard, rocky ground, rolling over and over and over. In the midst of the struggle, Esquan couldn’t be completely certain what had happened to Noa at first. There was confusion, a flurry of torn, bloody feathers, a sharp, hooked beak and cruel talons. Esquan’s own soft, vulnerable limbs flailed as his new wings beat the air.

In the end, not even Esquan’s wings could save him. He was pinned to the ground, the wings crushed between his body and Noa’s. He turned his head to the side, trying to see clearly what held him. And it was only then that he could see what had become of Noa clearly.

And what indeed! Feathers covered his flesh, and his hands and feet were scaly talons. The worst, though, was his head. For in place of Noa’s handsome face was a raptor’s, an eagle’s, too big to be anything other than a monster’s. The yellow eyes held no glimmer of recognition, and the beak was incapable of speech.

‘Oh, my son, what has she done to you?’ whispered Esquan. 

But the Eagle-Woman’s enchantment had not given Noa wings. This was how she kept him prisoner in her aerie, how she kept him for…oh, Goddess, she was keeping him for…for…

Noa still had his human cock, and that cock was thick, glistening and rampant.

‘No…oh, no…’

The beak buried in his wingfeathers did not harm, and the puncture wounds from Noa’s talons had been shallow, and they hardly hurt. The intrusion of Noa’s erect cock was considerably deeper and correspondingly more painful. Esquan shouted, but his cries were drowned out by Noa’s raptor shriek and the moist sounds of Noa’s thrusts. The scrape, it burned, burned so deliciously – ! The undulations of Noa’s hips were practised and fluid, too skilled to contemplate, and the rhythm was making Esquan’s own cock rise, and his _seed_ …

‘Noaaa!’ he moaned.

When Noa flipped him over onto his back without decoupling, Esquan knew the time for action had arrived. He gripped his limbs tightly around Noa, beat his wings and launched them both into the air. They were far from the aerie in seconds. Esquan would fly both of them to safety. After he’d returned to solid ground, he’d learn how to break the Eagle-Woman’s enchantment.

Noa’s cock, still inside of him, still joining them, twitched.

‘Shh, don’t fight me,’ said Esquan tenderly. ‘I have wings enough for both of us.’


End file.
